


Doctor During Full Moon

by Doodlesin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, I hope I dont butcher the characters, I probably wont stay cannon, Just a hobby write tbh, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, READ ALL THESE PLS, Rating: M, Relationship(s), Slow burn possibly, This game is now old af, Werewolves, dont expect much, hulp, i'm late to the party, why am i like this??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlesin/pseuds/Doodlesin
Summary: Just a few months before the group was created... Spy arrives for the job, high and unmistakably lost to his own devices. This is where he first meets medic whom is going to get him clean at all costs. The stakes are high and the tensions are higher. As the group assembles, Spy even learns his own son joins the team, making him almost canter out of control. On the brink of disaster and chaos... He finds his anchor in the storm is none other than the crazy bird man who had saved him.





	1. Warriors And Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> FYI THIS IS A HOBBY WRITE. WHICH MEANS I MOSTLY STARTED WRITING IT ONLY FOR MYSELF. THINGS MIGHT NOT BE RIGHT, BUT IT IS HOW I SEE THEM IN MY HEAD. Please enjoy.  
> Also I love to RP  
> Feel free to hit me up

The effects had worn off hours ago and he already felt an oncoming withdrawal coming his way. His face was crusted with his own blood, vomit covering his undershirt... the undersides of his arms darkened with a disgusting sweat stain, he honestly looked and felt like shit. However the spy had to make it to the interview, his very livelihood depended on it. So he moved forwards despite wanting to curl up puke more, maybe pass out in a puddle of his own fluids. He stepped into the office and was immediately met by a younger woman,dark hair... Green eyes, he had to admit. She was attractive, but he was very much not interested in flirting at the moment. Plus he had decided last second that she was simply not his type and that it had nothing to do with the churning in his stomach. The woman looked up from her desk as the door opened, and immediately had a look of absolute disgust upon her features. Who would blame her though? She pushed up her glasses and took in the sight of the worn out human being before her.

What had been once a handsome man was now lost to the adverse effect of drugs and a hard life. His hairline was high, the temples graying with age, his nose long but crooked from being broke one too many times, there was a long scar trailing from ear to ear across his neck, and then the cherry on top of the cake was how dreadful he appeared. Ragged and broken from years of drug abuse. He had taken to anything to stop the pain of being brutally tortured for two weeks straight from a botched job. He didn't feel like having a refresher at the moment though. This company had contacted him because he had been the best of the best. it had nothing to do with them wanting to help a poor washed up soul... Even if now they had to polish up a diamond in the rough. He walked over before heavily leaning onto the counter before him, the woman finally spoke up then.

"Remove all items and place them into the bin before you. Hurry up I don't have all day." She simply felt no sympathy for the washed up man before her... and he had to agree, neither did he on a fundamental level. He removed all his items,a knife, a cheap pack of cigarettes, and a simple photo of a young baby and that was it. Nothing else left. She took them with a small sigh before gesturing for him to follow her to the back... Where he was met with a decked out medical ward. He felt an overwhelming itch to turn tail and run, however he held back. He was then met with the glory of the one she called Medic. 

" _Guten tag,_ It is nice to finally meet you herr Spy, I look forwards to working with you despite your obvious issue. Nothing what good medication  and time won't heal!" At the end that phrase he could have sworn he said something about how useless the modern medication was if they weren't going to use it. He pulled him over to the nearest medical bench  before he was asked to sit down, and he looked at him with doubt in his eyes. He... refused, even while the German man had insisted, in the end Medic had won. He took the medicine and hesitantly fell back against the gurney. 

The German stayed quiet for a few moments longer, before finally speaking up, "You wouldn't mind testing out a new product of mine, would you? It will probably won't hurt you. " The spy stiffened. "Please just show me to my room." Medic's smile stiffened so his lips were pressed together into a small line, but he tensely nodded, "Look herr spy, I only want to make you more comfortable, I would not like to see you having a mental break within your wards." Spy gave him a sidelong glance as he shook his head once more. "No. Just...I need some sleep, and..." He gave a disappointed glare to himself at the wreck his expensive suit had become. Did he have enough for a new one though? He doubted it. He would have to just toss this one... Shame he had become acquainted with the stark violet tone, he just hoped his next one would have the same silky qualities as this.  "I definitely need a cold shower as well... I'm afraid I have some vomit crusted to my chin... _Merde_..." 

It didn't take long for the taller clad man to show him to the small quarters he would be spending much of his time at. He stayed silent even as he opened the door and stepped inside. The bed had simple white sheets and a metal frame, there was a bedside stand and a trunk, in the corner was a desk and chair. Spy figured that the showers must be shared, he was fine with that. He would just have to find some free time when he could be left alone. "... _Merci..._ Thank you _docteur._ " He turned towards the man, but to his slight surprise he had already left. He let out a light puff of relief as he didn't have to continue looking at such a handsome man while he was in such a dreadful state. He looked out to the hall before heading down the corridor to shower, whatever the doctor had given him had made him start feeling better already.  He was thankful for it. 


	2. Verrückt

**One Year Later**

> It had been a long while since he had even had a whiff of the dark drug that had made him fall into that dark pit of despair. The doctor had been the most helpful, helping him stay healthy even if all he wanted to do was die. It was a long couple of months before he was ready to join the new task force.  A war for gravel, it sounded so trivial, however people had been known to fight over smaller things. The doctor liked his days off as well, from what he had picked up he liked every Sunday off as well as a single odd day each month to "recollect"  himself apparently. During those days he would lock himself up in his room and wouldn't come out for hours on end.. Not that it mattered to him. He was just a coworker that helped him overcome his drug addiction right? He was the only one, except for miss Pauling,  who knew of his dark and dreadful past, as well as his scarred face. He never asked him about it either. Maybe he knew or... maybe he was just on the same page as he was, that it was none of his business.
> 
> Now as for the others? The rest of the team? They were okay, one of them oddly looked like his son... He was sure that he wasn't though. However he still got fatherly vibes from the young boy. Even if he was one of the more insufferable members on the team. Him, and Soldier. No doubt about it. Pyro was a little more creepy than insufferable, they were more like a young child than anything, a young child which reveled in killing mass amounts of people. Demo was a madman with a short fuse, heavy could be a gentle giant off of the battlefield, Engineer was simply a kind man, there wasn't much more than that, he knew that he was smart and kind. Sniper was a little aloof but he was kind enough.
> 
> He was getting used to the habit of leaving each morning, killing people and returning to eat with the members before heading to bed. It was a nice routine. He also loved the new suit that the company had paid for. He had three identical pairs of them, each in the nice red color that he had become fond of. Even his balaclava which was itchy at times and he had developed a habit of rubbing his face when it came off, he loved that as well. Sometimes under that disguise as the dashing rogue he had developed he just simply liked his teams company... Even if they acted like a group of young children at times. He pushed these thoughts from his head, right now was not the time. 
> 
> He took out a cigarette, lighting it up as he leaned on the side of the sniper tower in silence. It was a cold night in the badlands, the desert was cooling down dramatically. He looked down at the bridge, taking a long drag as the smoke poured out of his nose and mouth as he exhaled. Quiet for a ceasefire, even the Blu team wasn't celebrating... or maybe they were being quiet. Who knows. He let his eyes drift up to the sky, slowly turning to stars as a large yellow moon took up most of the horizon. He paused with a sigh, what he would give for a glass of wine and soft lawn chair right now. Ah luxuries. He missed them, for now he'll just have to enjoy these cigarettes. He lightly licked his lips free of the cherry taste, reminded him of a past lover. What he would give for even one of his other vices at this moment. 
> 
> Something else then broke his thoughts once again. A howl. He looked up to the horizon once more, and saw the coat of a white and gray wolf. He paused, stricken, surprised even... He had expected a coyote. Not...A very large wolf upon the sands in the distance. He swallowed lightly, grounding out the cigarette on the banister as he made his way down the stairs of the compound. Several of his coworkers tried to stop him for numerous things but he quickly brushed them off as he weaved out of the building to the outside. He then bolted down the side of the battlefield and out of the compound... As he expected he was too late. However there was some prints on the ground. 
> 
> Spy bent down, looking at the prints. He put his hand down and in surprise he found that the marks were about... Five or six inches long. Huge paws honestly. He gently traced the markings with his index finger. He then got back up, looking off into the distance. Should he follow the markings? Against his better judgement he did. He followed those prints, his skin getting more goosebumps as the night wore on. Once deep within the desert he paused. The prints suddenly stopped. He pressed his lips together, bending down to look at them. Where did... He got back up, rubbing his covered chin with his hand. That's when he suddenly lurched forwards, his body falling onto the sand as an enormous weight pressed down onto his back. He could barely draw in a breath as the sand got into his eyes and rubbed harshly against his cheek. He tried crawling away or pushing up... However he went completely still once he felt warm a gust of breath on the back of his neck as something wet pressed to where his mask met his suit. He shivered as his body broke out in a cold sweat of fear. The weight shifted behind him as he felt two distinct paws on his upper back. 
> 
> Thats when Spy couldn't take it anymore and used his elbow, aiming for the soft side of the creature. It made no noise or even moved. It was like he hit a wall. He panicked. That should have knocked the creature off its feet or... or something. A sound of pure terror wretched itself from his throat... and that made the creature above him growl deeply as he felt teeth against the side of his neck. Would he re-spawn this far away from base?? He didn't want to find out. "H-Help!  _Je te pleure!_ " He knew this had been a bad idea, he's such an idiot. Thats when it's teeth closed in onto him, warm blood washing onto the ground and onto his suit. His voice cut off as he was pulled backwards by the back of his neck. It hurt like hell and his hands reached back in panic before he found the creatures eyes, he shoved his fingers into the soft flesh as a yelp could be heard. It let go and jumped backwards with a whimper as he pulled out his knife... But as he looked up... It was gone. He let out a breath as he put a hand to his shoulder. He winced from the pain as slick warm blood coated his fingers. He could feel his vision getting blurry as the adrenaline wore off. He.. He had to get back though. He forced himself to walk towards the base, making it a few feet before falling forwards into the sand. 
> 
> As his vision went dark...All he could hear was the panting of a large beast.  

 


End file.
